Just Dreams
by adxlunam
Summary: The war is in full swing.. the only place Hermione can find to go to be herself in a nightclub. Who will she meet? What will happen? Hint of lime. Dr/Hr.


Just Dreams

a/n: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking such a long break on my other fic, but I've been really super busy at work and had a lot going on with life in general. Having recently seen HP, I had the thought for a fic. Don't worry, I'll work on my other soon!

Warning: This is a Draco/Hermione fic. There is a hint of lime in the story. If you don't like, don't read.

Please read and review!

Hermione Ann Granger stood before the mirror, staring at her reflection silently. Over the past seven years, she had changed greatly. The war was no in full swing, with people choosing sides every day. The only escape she had was a recently opened nightclub in Hogsmeade that few were aware of. There, she could be just another girl, dancing to the pulse of the music.

Straightening her corset, Hermione threw on her coat and disappeared.

He had seen her there often- a mysterious woman beneath the flashing lights. A music for his mind. She was here again tonight, looking like a dark goddess. Black skin-tight pants and a white laced-up corset accented her curves. Her sleek auburn hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. He had been trying to get close to her for weeks now, but it was as if she vanished every time he came near.

"Maybe she_ is _a goddess… Only I think she's there." He thought, brushing stray hair out of his eyes. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy wanted something he couldn't seem to get.

The pulse of the music of the music washed over her as Hermione closed her eyes and began to dance. Her body moved on it's own, as if possessed by the rhythm and all it's glory. She paused for a moment, feeling as if someone was watching her, but shook it off. It was a club- everybody was watching everyone.

So close to reaching out and touching her…Draco paused. Would it be worth it, to find out she was only a mirage? Yes, he decided, it was. Coming up behind her, he placed his hands on her hips and began to move with her. She felt as soft as she looked.

Hermione started at the touch at first but then relaxed and went with it, leaning her body flush against his. She relished in contact- she always had a need for human touch.

Draco blinked in surprise when she pushed back against him, but had no arguments. The feeling of his muse being this close to him and touching him was enough. The only regret he had was when the lights when off and the music stopped, it was too dark to see her face. When she asked in a quiet voice, "See you tomorrow night?", Draco smiled.

"I'll find you."

The anon meeting continued to several weeks before Draco decided he had to find out who she was. That night, as the lights went off, he asked, "Who are you?"

She smiled, he could sense it. "I could ask the same of you."

Draco laughed. "Touché. My name is Draco."

The muse tensed, he could feel it from his hands on her hips. Slowly, ever so slowly, she leaned up and kissed him softly. "You'll find out." She said, before disappearing.

Back in the Head Dorm room, Hermione cursed herself. Of all the people, why did it have to be Draco Malfoy? With a frustrated sigh, she headed to class… Potions, with him, of course. Unfortunately for her, Snape decided to partner everyone up, leaving her with him.

"Hey, Granger. Give me the dragon's scale, would you?"Hermione gave him half-hearted glare and passed the dish over. "Moonflower, if you please, Malfoy.""Here."

And so it continued through the rest of the classes they had together. They were surprisingly civil with one another. Hermione was too worried about how he would react when he found out to snap, and Draco was too mystified with his muse to torment.

Finally, the evening came. He found her, they danced. Before the lights went dark, Hermione spoke. "Close your eyes."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at the request, but did. Carefully, Hermione kissed him- sure that it would be the last time, and whispered in his ear. "My name is Hermione, Draco."

Within an instant, she was gone, leaving a dumbstruck Draco behind.

It was days before Hermione came out from hiding in her dorm room, avoiding him. She had invented the excuse of being too ill to get out of bed- which the teachers accepted. Dressed up in her club wear, Hermione sat on the common room couch and read. It was moments later when Draco emerged from his room, ready to go. He stopped short upon seeing her sitting there. "It really is you…" Hermione didn't even look up. "Yes, it's really me."

Draco was silent for a moment, for once unsure what to say. Hermione bowed her head into the book so he wouldn't see the tears gathering. "So, ashamed at the fact that you've been dancing with- and kissed- a mud blood?"

That, on the other hand, angered him.

"Granger. Look at me."

Hermione shook her head. Draco, frustrated, walked over, took her book away and made her look up. He cringed inwardly at the tears. "Gran- Hermione. I do not feel 'ashamed' as you put it, to find it was you I was dancing with. Merely surprised." He paused, wiping a tear away. "It's been what? Two months since I first saw you dancing? Another two weeks before I had the courage to approach you- this mysterious girl, a living muse?" He pulled her to her feet, lifting her chin so she couldn't look down again. "Do you have any idea- even the slightest clue- how much I've been wanting you? I don't care if you're the genius of the Golden Trio, or Head Girl, or muggle-born. I've wanted _you_."

Without another look at her surprise-widened eyes, Draco kissed her. It took a moment, but then Hermione was kissing him back, her fingers entangled in his hair. They broke for air, and Hermione tensed at his hands playing with the hem of her shirt. Draco looked at her, "May I? If you want me to stop, just say the word."

Hermione hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Draco deftly undid the ties to her bodice before removing it. His fingertips skimmed lightly down her skin, making her shiver.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought that it wasn't fair for him to have a shirt still on. She easily pulled it off him, splaying her hands on his chest. She had seen guys bare-chested before, but this was different somehow. As they touched, if felt as if she was drugged. Every brush of lips, every skim of fingertips, made her feel like every nerve ending was a live wire.

Somehow, they ended up on the floor, Hermione sprawled on her back, Draco over her. Everything was careful and oh-so-gentle. Hermione gave a gasp of pain when he entered her, but he was there instantly, kissing her, whispering that it was okay, he was sorry. Hermione smiled and kissed him back- a silent sign that she was okay. They moved in tandem, until both cried out in release. After, they lay cuddled together, Draco gently stroking her hair, both still too surprised to believe it really happened…..

Hermione woke up with a start, gasping for breath.

"No. Bloody. Way!"Shoving the blankets off herself, she ran to the bathroom, splashing water on her face. "A dream. It was a bloody dream! I cannot believe that!"

Strangely enough, Draco woke up in almost the same fashion in the room over. "Relax, Draco, it was just a dream. There is no way in hell I would do that with the mud blood!"

And above them, Dumbledore smiled. All would be well, his mischief would cause two of the most unlikely people to come together.. And eventually save Hogwarts.

FIN.

Well… That's it… Unless you want more.


End file.
